This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to translate advances in assisted reproductive technologies (ART) and stem cell research achieved in a nonhuman primate model to the human system. The goal is to replicate our monkey studies with human cells and oocytes and to derive human pluripotent stem cells by somatic cell nuclear transfer, parthenogenesis and direct reprogramming (iPS cells).